


The Wolves Of Winter

by TheEighthKingdom



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEighthKingdom/pseuds/TheEighthKingdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been nine long years since Arya Stark fled Kings Landing, and from what she heard only a short year since the wars that tore her family and the realm apart had finally ended. She thought to herself That means I have been here for...four years... I wonder if anyone would recognize me now. As quick as the thoughts came they disappeared. She was not Arya Stark she was no one and no one had no family and fought no wars.....but maybe i am not no one after all....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first ever fan fiction tell me what you think I am debating on whether or not it should be focused on Arya and her relationship with others or if i should try and make a more vivid story plot. My story may change so in the bio if characters come that are not tagged i apologize.I am always up for constructive criticism so comment please.

**No One ******

It had been nine long years since Arya Stark fled Kings Landing, and from what she heard only a short year since the wars that tore her family and the realm apart had finally ended. She thought to herself _That means I have been here for...four years... I wonder if anyone would recognize me now._ As quick as the thoughts came they disappeared. She was not Arya Stark she was no one and no one had no family and fought no wars. 

No one quickly ran down the street and hid behind a barrel, she was on a job now and must have her thoughts in order if she is to carry out the assassination flawlessly as she always did. As she lingered she saw her prey go into a tavern a few blocks down. Quickly she looked to the puddle next to her and saw the reflection of Mary the light haired green eyed tavern winch in which her face has now become. She smiled then walked to the tavern to see her target order a drink. 

"Mary!" One of the other workers yelled. "Where in seven hells have you been! We're busy t'day! Get this here man a drink, I will serve the strange men of the North over'ere!" Her heart pounded as she looked to the men she spoke of, they were of the north alright you could tell by their speech and if you were deaf you could tell buy the clothes they wore and sigils they bore. Her eyes searched the sigils searching ,searching, for a familiar one, one of house Stark. She found many of them but as she saw the sigil her heart began to ache and a tear formed but she quickly wiped it away and turned to her "customer" and as quick as that she was No One again. 

She got the job done easy, all she had to do was wash a cup with a rag full of poison. She wiped the poison all over the inside of the cup , she knew one sip and he was done. She filled the cup with ale and handed it back to the man. He eyed her then downed the drink. The poison won't take affect for hours she knew, and best get started home before anyone suspects. But as much as she knew she should head back to the House of Black and White, she couldn't help but linger to try and hear some news of Westeros, of her family. _No! No one has no family and bares no sigil!_ A voice told her but she chose to ignore it. 

She remembered when she originally joined the Faceless Men she always thought of her family but as the years dragged on she became less and less Arya and more and more No one. She barely remembered her years in the Seven Kingdoms, her memories were washed away more and more each time she bore a new face. One thing she still remembered was the pain, all the pain and torture of watching her family scatter and burn like ashes. And Jon. She remembered a boy of dark curly locks with eyes that matched her own that would muss her hair and make all her fears vanish. The thought was heart warming but that was all she remembered. 

She got closer to the table of North men and listened closely. She saw the man pull the other serving wench aside and whisper in her ear. But she couldn't hear what he asked and the girl just shook her head as an answer. When she got close enough to hear their conversation the same man pulled her aside and whispered in her ear too. " I have heard Arya Stark was last seen here. You know the girl?" No one's heart was racing, her head was aching as the name he spoke brought upon a woosh of images and emotions that made no sense to her. _Arya Stark,Arya Stark, Arya Stark, Arya Stark.... No....No....No one._ she heard her victim coughing and with that her thoughts came falling back into place. She had stayed too long he was dying, with that No one took her leave with a jerk of her hand to get away from the north man and a dash of the foot she was out the door racing back to the House of Black and White. 

So many thoughts swirling in her brain she couldn't think straight. Arya... a name she knew she had once had. A name of a girl, no a lady, with a large loving family...who died and scattered leaving her alone and afraid. As she ran images arose and slowly she was remembering, remembering her father and his head...rolling on the ground... of her brother Robb who's head was swapped with his wolfs and of her mother face down in a river blood all around her. She began to cry as she ran. Her eyes not seeing clearly due to the tears she ran and ran for how long she could not tell nor how far or in what direction. Her thoughts clouded her mind as she sat in the muck of a dirt street. She tucked her legs in close to her chest and hugged her legs. No one cried like she had never cried before, like she never allowed herself to. Even as Arya and Arry and Weasle she never cried not once! All they had felt was anger and hatred but now she only saw the sadness. She hated crying every bit of her hated it but she couldn't stop, all these horrid things coming back to her all at once she couldn't bare it. 

After a long time of crying she ran out of tears and was numb, numb of sadness and of pain. She stared at the water puddle near her and this time she did not see Mary or No one she saw Arya...all grown up, and more lost then ever before. She felt anger rise with in her. _No! Get it together! A Faceless Man feels no anger nor sadness. Our faces are emotionless for emotions give away too much. I am No one and No one has no family to be sad about and No one has no honor to protect!_ But she wasn't no one,not anymore...perhaps she never was...she was Arya and Arya had family and they were looking for her. She had thought they forgot about her but she had forgotten them. _I will not forget you again! She swore to herself ...but I am not the same Arya I was then...I never will be...I wont forget you but maybe it is best if you forgot me._

She returned to the only home in Braavos she knew. When the men inside looked at her all she said was "It is done." Then she headed to her quarters and sat on her bed looking across the room at a sword...a sword long since forgotten but she couldn't bring herself to throw it out...it meant something but she wasn't sure what, until now. "Needle" She whispered the swords name for the first time in a long time and it brought a sense of calmness to her. She picked it up and smiled. Then went to bed holding it thinking of a boy with dark hair and eyes that matched her own mussing her hair and calling her "Little Sister" 


	2. Chapter 2

**No One/Arya**

 

She got little sleep that night, she had too much on her mind, too many memories to replay and too many decisions to make. After the restless night No One had made up her mind. She decided her family had gotten along well with out her and she didn't belong with them now, no more then she ever belonged with them, she wasn't a lady and never was. She was a warrior. A fighter.

_A survivor._

She didn't live up to her family name before and what would they think of her now...a murderer. But she loved them and wouldn't forget them now not, ever again. She had to get an assignment in the Seven Kingdoms and just make sure they were alright... and cross a few names off her list if she could too.

_I may not be able to be with them but I can avenge them._

She **would** avenge them. She had forgotten how much anger was once inside her and with in the night it came back to her. She had to avenge her dead family and help the living ones, as much as she could before returning to her rightful place as a Faceless Man. She wanted to be with her family yes but she belonged here, she was good at what she did here and loved it. She also felt this was the only place she truly fit in. _Because we are all no one's here..._ A voice said in her mind. 

And even with her decisions made she couldn't help but feel wrong about it. She needed her family.. Arya needed them. But No One was happy here in Braavos, always fighting, always winning, and always learning. She was both No One and Arya at the same time and no matter what she decided to do nothing felt right. She was as lost as she was when she was nine, stumbling through Westeros barely scraping by.

No One got up to break her fast before anyone else and was done before the first finger of Sunlight could touch the Earth. She sat on her bed waiting, she knew the Waif would be coming soon to talk with her in the tongue of Braavos and to play their little lying game. No one had gotten very good at telling lies and seeing when one was spoken. She was almost as good as the Waif herself now.

But it was not the Waif who walked in it was The Kindly Man. She sat up straight, hiding her slight shock as she had been taught being sure not to give anything away. _My face is a mask_ She thought to herself. "Arya?" The Kindly Man asked. Her shock could not be hidden this time she knew it was plain on her face. He never called her that, no one did. She tried to think of how to respond then finally the words came to her "I am No One." He smiled at that then replied "You lie. I thought the Waif was teaching you better then this." She was confused. She was good at lying but never to him, he always saw past her lies. But why was he calling her Arya after years of being No One?

" I wasn't lying..." she whispered sounding like a stubborn child. He smiled again and came to sit by her on her bed. "What is troubling you, child?" She so badly wanted to tell him she was not a child but she knew that response would only prove his words true. "I am fine." She lied, better this time with her emotions under control. But still he saw through her charade. "The truth this time, child."

"Someone, from the North...they came looking for me and well..." She was at a loss for words, she didn't know how to explain everything that has happened to her and she didn't want to tell the Kindly Man she had wept. "They were looking for Arya, not No One." He said with no kindly smile this time. "Yes. But..." how could she explain...explain she was Arya as much as she was No one.

"Go." was all he said. No one looked up in dismay and confusion. Was he this mad at her? Was she to be all alone again? Can't he see she was meant to be here? She just wanted to see her family once, just once then she would return and be No One once more. "I...Why?" She mumbled through her confusion. "You learn faster then any I have witnessed. Yes, your skill is high. We have a great need for someone like you, someone like No One. Not Arya. There is no place for her here." He said looking at her never once breaking eye contact. Try as she might she couldn't help but let her anger show. "Your sending me away! I belong here! Please!" she was yelling now. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder, the way her father might have done before. "There is always a place for No One here. You can return when you are No One, once again. If you do not return...well you will be missed." With that he stood up and walked to the door. Before he opened the door to walk out he looked back and said "You know how to find us." He flipped a coin and said "Valar Morghulis" Then walked out. She whispered to the closed door "Valar Dohaeris".

She couldn't tell to be happy, angry or sad. She was full of joy that she could take her skills back home and finally use them on people she had been dreaming of using them on for years, and whispering " Arya Stark" in their ears before they died so they knew who had ended their sad little lives. She was happy to see her family once again and to show them what she could do now... But she won't do that. She knew all too well that in Westeros women were ladies and ladies don't fight. She didn't intend to stay anyhow so there was no use in getting her family's hopes up. She was just going to see that they were okay. The thought of seeing Little Rickon, Bran even Sansa alive and well was enough to put her in a glorious mood. But most of all she wanted to see Jon Snow, the boy who she had always been close to, the boy who would muss her hair and call her "Little Sister." But she knew she never would get to see him again. When the news that he had died, stabbed by his own brothers at the Nights Watch, had reached her she had been so depressed she didn't come out of her room for 3 whole days and even then it was only because she was so thirsty she thought she might die. She thought she might have wanted to die after she heard word of Why he died. He died trying to get to her, or who he thought was her. But it had only been an impostor and he had died for nothing. This thought saddened her deeply and made her realize he had been dead a long time now. And that she had taken his death to heart so much that she had purposely tried to forget her old life and start a new. For Arya wasn't Arya without Jon. So she became No One. _I will kill those who betrayed you I swear it by the Old Gods and The New_ she vowed.

But Braavos had been her home for four whole years of her life. She would miss this place like she missed Winterfell now. Though the memories were still coming back she remembered the home she used to call her own. She had not belonged there, not truly. She was no lady, but she didn't belong here either. She was not a lady but she was also not a No One. She didn't belong anywhere she concluded.

She had to now come up with her new plan. She knew why she was going to Westeros, to kill all those who have wronged her. That should bring her the closure she needs to become a true Faceless Man. But she needed to know how her family was doing as well, for certain someone had to send the North men her to find her. She had to just see them, just once. The only problem was how...

She started packing her things. One by one all her clothes, in which you would never guess belonged to the same person. One was a high class dress, made of blue silk and beaded with pearls all down the bodice. Another was something a serving girl would wear, a simple dark green dress with a tight corset and a low cut neck. And she had armor, leather or studded, anything metal or chain she refused to wear because it was noisy and slow while she preferred quiet and fast. She picked up needle and put the sword nicely on the bed. She changed into the leather armor quickly. She chose this for very specific reasons. No one would suspect a lady to be in armor, and if she got in a fight she'd be prepared. Not to mention she thought it would perhaps allow her to look like a boy. Though it did not. As she glanced at herself she realized that she hadn't looked in a mirror in a long while. She in no way looked like a boy. Her dark hair had gown to the small of her back through the years and was in an elaborate braid, by no means did it look like a boys. Her face looked feminine , with high cheekbones and no longer a horse face. Next she looked at her bodice in the armor. No way would even a blind man mistake her as a boy now. Her waist was small but her curves flared out to the shape that only a woman could possess. She has filled in the chest too much for her own liking. And though she had long legs she had only grown to an average female height, too short to be a male.

Was this really Arya? She looked so different from the little girl she left in Westeros. All that remained the same were her large Stark- Grey eyes, all the rest seemed to have manifested into a different person. She had thought to protect her identity to take a new face but she knew now she didn't have much a need for that. _I look as different as I truly have become_ she thought to herself as she picked up needle and slid it on her waist.

She walked out of the House Of Black and White and the doors shut behind her. She was alone again on her own little quest of retribution as she knew all too well. Walking down the streets of Braavos that she knew inside and out she found what she was looking for fairly easy. Men of the North stuck out here in Braavos after all. She followed them around the city, listening to their conversations when she could and always watching. She heard them ask about half the town if they knew where Arya was. _I am right here!_ She wanted to shout but she knew that would ruin everything. So she stuck to the shadows as she always did and just observed, took everything in and waited.

After about three days passed before the men returned to the docks. Here they bought a ship back to their home land. This was the moment she had been waiting for. As soon as all the men were aboard Arya quickly scaled a side of the ship and squeezed through an open porthole into one of the main cabins. No one had come into the cabin yet but she knew soon enough they would. She stayed still in the shadow by the door waiting for her chance. As the Sun set and she knew the men were heading for their beds and someone opened the cabin door. Swift as a deer she escaped through the same door moments before it closed but she was never seen. Still staying to the shadows she found her way below deck. The men were already asleep and she just had to find a place for her to do the same. She found an area on the floor with tons of fishing gear. She lied down and placed the gear over her and tried to sleep. _Calm as still water_ She thought before she closed her eyes for the night.

This was going to be a long hard trip she knew. She couldn't be seen or heard and when you're on a boat for a month it can be a little tricky. But she managed that easy enough  and eaves dropping as well. She had been gone from Westeros for so long and needed to get information of what had happened while she was away. She heard bits about how Cersei had died in a cell waiting for her brother to come after the "rightful ruler" took the Iron Throne. She was angry she couldn't do the deed herself but was happy she had died any how. _Who sits the throne now?_ She had wondered. Arya also heard the Kingslayer didn't come to save Cersei but instead went off with some She-Knight and became loyal to house Stark. _Why in seven hells would he do that?_ She had wondered. She heard pieces of information about the new lord of Winterfell but never enough to identify who exactly it was.They said his claim had been finally proven and accepted, though he was a bastard. She also heard tales of how loved and adored he was. It wasn't Bran or Rickon which made her afraid, if it wasn't them where were they? Were they dead? Who was this and if he wasn't a Stark why was he in charge of Winterfell, where was her family? And why would this lord have sent or her? The questions kept rising in her head again and again through out the long passing night. No other useful information came upon her ears while she was on the ship and she began to grow restless.

Finally she heard one of the crew say " Two more sunsets we'll see before we land ashore. Just two." He sounded sure of himself so Arya thought he might be telling the truth. Two more nights then she would be home...


	3. Chapter 3

** No One/Arya  **

_The wind was all around her as she ran along the forest floor. She was panting and sweaty but was enjoying every minute of it. Finally after a long run she had him right where she wanted him. The deer was pressed up against a rock side with no where to go..._

_She lunged at the stags throat and tore at it. She could taste the metallic taste of blood in her mouth and hungrily she tore at the animals carcass for more. She continued eating hungrily as more wolves came to have a nibble. Angrily she turned to them, her teeth bared and growled. She was alpha and they had to wait their turn. When she was finished she layed down under a tree and licked at the remainder of the blood on her paws._

_She sniffed the air and paused. A familiar smell, a human smell came upon her nose. She hadn't smelled this scent in a long long time and she couldn't quit place it. Quickly she got up and followed the smell through the woods._

_The night was light out because of the full moon but visuals from the low ground were hard due to the thick fog. But she managed through the woods without incident and came upon a clearing. There was a shape in the middle of it lying in the grass. What is that? She inched forward...._

Arya shot up adrenaline pumping through her veins, a new sheet of sweat glistening upon her skin. She was panting and looking around frantically. She put a hand to her lips, she could still taste the blood. Arya looked to her left and there was a large shape in the fog. She couldn't make out what it was, it was just a shadow as large as a horse but this was no horse.

Panicking only slightly she reached for needle. The odd thing about this large shape was once she saw it, she no longer felt afraid, she felt comfort and...love. The shaped walked forward slowly, then faster. Soon enough the shape became clear to Arya. Arya stood up and looked into the eyes of the she-wolf and smiled a smile she had long since forgotten she was capable of. As she looked into the wolves eyes she could have sworn she saw her smile too.

"Nymeria..." Arya whispered so quietly she worried the wolf hadn't heard her. But Nymeria came bounding at her now and knocked her over and began licking her face. Arya giggling all the while petting her beautiful coat, which was in desperate need of a brushing. When the wolf was done licking her and she could rise to her knees Arya wrapped her arms around the wolves neck to hug her and bury her face in her fur the way she used to. "You remember...I love you Nymeria I never should have left you..." _Or anyone_. She couldn't hold it in any longer, Arya let one tear fall. _I thought I could handle this, but maybe I am not as strong as I like to think I am._

As if sensing her discomfort Nymeria placed her head atop of Aryas to provide a long overdue sense of closeness. Arya had forgotten what it was like to be near someone you loved, she had even more so forgotten what it was like to be near her direwolf, the sense of understanding and love that the she-wolf brought her was overwhelming. When Arya finally broke off the embrace she was no longer crying, only a smile was on her face as she laid her eyes upon Nymeria. _Oh how I have missed you._ "You have grown oh so large Nymeria!" Arya exclaimed. As she looked to her wolf's eyes she saw an understanding. The direwolf rose to stand before Arya proudly, then gave a human-like nod as to say "As have you".

Arya looked at the wolf then at herself. _Have I grown as much as you?_ She hoped the answer was yes. She hoped she gave off the impression that she was strong , confident and proud much like her wolf. _Like a Stark_ a voice called out to her.

A noise from the outskirts of the field broke her train of thought. Arya dropped low to the ground and looked to Nymeria who did the same. She scanned the treeline for shadows but the dense fog made it hard to see. The bright moon set the fog a glow to a blue mist and the moonlight poured through the canape of trees like water. She saw movement to the right. She turned her head and tried to make out what it was she saw, but try as she might the image wouldn't reveal itself. She could hear it however. The footsteps were heavy and careless, _A man_.

She crept towards the noise keeping low, to the shadow and at a safe distance. A second pair of foot steps made their way to her ears, then voices. "I told ya. I knew it would be a waste of time, she is long gone, dead most likely." One voice whispered with a raspy voice. "Yea yea. but don't you go talking like that in front of the lord." The second replied louder with a deeper voice. The men stopped walking and she could hear them make their water as their conversation continued. "Aye, I won't. But still a waste of man power if ya ask me" The man muttered. The second man made a humph noise as to agree then laughed and said "But no one asked you". The first man grunted in frustration. "We better get back" and Arya could hear their heavy footsteps carry them deeper into the woods. She stood up and followed their footsteps into the forest.

Unlike the men Arya was light on her feet, balancing her weight on her toes, each step carefully and gracefully executed. Not a noise came from her footsteps. She heard snoring in the distance and saw their was an opening coming up ahead of her, and the moon gloomed over head. She paused at the tree line and looked out over the clearing. In the clearing it was much easier to see with out all the shadows from the trees, but still Arya couldn't make out the sigils on the banners the men carried. She didn't need to though, she knew these were the North men she followed from Braavos. She had lost them a moon ago and had to try and find her way to Winterfell solely on her memory and skill.

Now that she had found them again she wouldn't have to worry if she was going in the wrong direction. Arya decided to go to sleep closer to their camp, so she will not lose them a second time. She waited for all the men to fall asleep, excluding the guards to make her bed and lie down. Nymeria came trotting up and lay her head on Aryas stomach and began to doze off. Arya on the other hand gazed upon the bright stars that shone through the large canvas of leaves above her. " We're going home Nymeria, we're going home. And we're going to make those who forced us to leave regret the day they ever met the Starks." the whispered promise made Nymeria look up towards Aryas face, then up at the stars, the wolf looked sad in a way but then she put her head back on Aryas stomach and began to sleep.  _She misses her home too. She wants to get revenge as much as me_ Arya thought before she closed her eyes and went into a dreamless slumber.

She awoke to the sound of heavy marching and mens voices. She shot up and grabbed her things. Nymeria was already up and moving, she only paused to look back at Arya and then kept moving along the tree line with the men. Arya stayed a little farther in the woods and followed the men as well. Arya kept her eyes an ears open to the men. She hoped to get more information on the Seven Kingdoms since she had left.

She had heard one man say that Ser Meryn Trant was relieved of his cloak and knight hood and doomed to a life on the wall when the new ruler took over. _He should have had his head removed from his body_ was all Arya thought of that news. Another man spoke of how the Tyrells are still a great force but are no friend to the crown, now that they were cheated out of the crown once more when King Tommen had been murdered as a Usurper but Queen Margery was spared. Apparently this war did end one year ago but the damage had been so severe that in most places ruin still plagued the land, and only recently had the ruler been crowned.

She also heard the "rightful ruler" was a Queen with no husband. This made Arya quite pleased. The realm needed a strong female ruler to be taken seriously. But what made her the rightful ruler more so than anyone else?

The most Intriguing news came upon her ears by one of the guards late that night. He was speaking loudly to a group of men so Arya had no trouble over hearing with out being seen. "..I know he wants to find her but it was mad to send us there with the Boltons still rebelling with some of the norths own banner men at their side! We 'av no idea where they are or when they'll be ready to strike and he has us chasin' ghosts long since passed! All the while half of Winterfell still needs to be repaired!" he was too loud, some of the sleeping men near by began to stir at the noise he was creating with his booming voice.

Arya drew a sharp breath in. It had only been a year ago she had originally heard of the boltons betrayal and it had shocked her as much now as it had then. To know that her brothers death was partly due to one of his closest allies was a horrible thought.

A tall man next to the original speaker stepped forward and said in a slightly more hushed volume "It still gets to me... houses in the North sidin' with them Boltons! Even as a bastard Lord Stark is twice the man any Bolton will ever be! Traitors!" He spat at the last word. Other men nodded in agreement or said "Aye". Aryas head was swirling. She knew the new lord was a bastard and was that his claim to Winterfell was verified but wasn't sure if he was half Stark. This reminded her of her half brother Jon and for a moment her heart was racing with anticipation and joy. Then she remembered... Jon was dead and the grief fell over her like waves on sand. But who was this if not Jon, her father for sure only had one bastard so who's son was this?

"He is a great leader better then any them Boltons but this hopin' and dreamin' like a little girl had best stop. His family hasn't been heard from since the Long War. He is the only one we will ever see again, you know it, I know it , we all know it. Unless ya count the red haired beauty. But she's a woman and married to the Imp, Lady of the rock not of the North no more." The original loud mouthed speaker said then headed off to his post. With that the rest of the men did the same leaving Arya to ponder their words.

 _Sansa? You're alive?You'd been the last I expected....But Bran, Rickon....gone?_ The thought was gone as quickly as it came. She cleared her mind of thoughts and her heart of emotions she had no time for sadness she had to stay focused. She was numb again, no pain, no joy, just nothing.

"Nymeria" she whispered and the wolf appeared silently from far in the woods with a rabbit in her jaws. She dropped it at Aryas foot. Arya scartched her behind the ears and picked up the rabbbit "Good Girl." She headed towards where she made camp and cooked dinner. It was pretty good better then the scraps she ate on the ship. With a full belly she curled up next to her wolf and went to sleep. She was close to WInterfell she could feel it in her bones...in her heart she knew home was near. Maybe there she will get more answers _Or more questions_ she thought before she closed her eyes for the night.

She woke to the same noise as all the mornings before. _They really should be more quiet._ She rolled her eyes and gathered her things. As she stood up she heard footsteps come from behind her.

As she looked back she saw the man lunge for her just in time. She ducked to the side out of the way and drew needle from her side and got in her defensive stance. Calm as still water. Keep your emotions under wrap and be a quick and small target...you'll be fine. The man laughed an ugly sorta childs laugh when he saw Needle and began to grab his sword but he was too slow. Arya ran towards him and and pushed him to the grounded landing heavily on top of him.

She didn't want to kill him, he was of the North and was only doing his duty. She put Needle to his throat and shook her head as he reached for his sword yet again. He kept looking behind her and his eyes grew wide. She didn't have to look back to know he saw the horse sized she-wolf behind her. He threw his hands up and said "I yield." That reminded her of Lommy and HotPie, always yeilding. Though he had to have been ten and seven with an ugly rats nest for hair and boils over his face he still had that innocence and ignorance about him like her former friends. This made her laugh a little inside wondering where HotPie was now.But quickly she hid the thought from her mind and became calm.

Arya grabbed his sword and threw it to the side, she didn't pay any mind to the noise it made...

 _Well shit...what am I to do with him?_ She pondered for a moment then asked "You know the way to Winterfell yes?" The man was slow to respond "Aye..." he looked at her questioningly then behind her again but this time he smiled. She opened her mouth to ask a question but a different voice spoke "What ya need in Winterfell girl?" She turned around frogetting about her previous hostage and saw 20 men standing in front of her.

Nymeria stood in an agressive stance but she knew there were too many. Arya put her hand to the wolf to calm her and responded cooly "I hear its in need of repair...I am a poor orphan you see and I know bit about building. My dad helped build many forts and taught me a few things. I thought Winterfell would hire me to rebuild..." The man who was obviously in charge had long brown curly hair wet with melted snow and deep brown eyes with bushy brows. He spoke now "We will see what the lord thinks of this. Spying won't be tolerated in time of unrest. Are you with the Boltons?" Arya had to convince him she was acting alone. She kept her emotions under control giving nothing away. "No. My name is Mary, a simple poor orphan looking for a job and a place to live." She said confidently.

The man huffed in disbelief "In armor? With a castle forged sword?" He eyed Needle "I think not. Tie her up but don't harm her she will go before Lord Stark and he will decide what to do with her." Arya didn't seem phased by his order _Either way I am going to Winterfell. When I need to escape...I will._ Nymeria though, growled as the men came towards Arya. Arya simply held her hands out to be bond.

The man in charge looked to her then to her wolf then back again and said "How is it you tamed one them?" When she didn't reply he smiled "Kill the dog. Bring the girl and tie her to a horse. We should reach Winterfell before dark and don't need no more distractions." The men picked her up and carried her towards the road. She looked to Nymeria and shook her head and whispered "Home" the wolf hesitated then ran deeper into the woods, the men who tried to catch her failed. _Smart wolf, like me_.

The ugly boy with boils over his face who she threatened with her Needle earlier was the one who came to tie her to her horse. "My names Edward. The commander is only taking precautions...The lord will know you were just a scared girl, not no spy." Why was he talking to her...Didn't she almost kill him? Arya rolled her eyes as he took needle and her other belongings and handed them to one of the other men. "You'll get them back when we know you're innocent" She looked at him then back up and said "I am innocent. And I wasn't scared" the man looked up from the knot he was tying "You were. I know it." She sighed and said "I wasn't afraid. How would you know what I was feeling anyhow?" she could feel anger inside her then pushed it aside and calmly added "I was just confused on what to do with you."

The man laughed at that and tied the last knot. "Where did that wolf go?" He asked. She lifted her gaze from his face to the road ahead of her with no emotion. "Home" she whispered. Edward slapped the horse and said "Hope she made it" the horse trotted forward causing Arya to sway and fight for balance, which was hard with her hands tied behind her back. _She made it. I know she did._

The ride seemed longer then what its really was. Perhaps because she was tied up, so her back and legs were really strained in order to keep balance. Arya also was not happy with the rope burns on her wrists and body. But as always Arya never complained, she was strong like a bear and endured like a wolf.

It was near dark and the sky began to change color as the Sun set when Arya saw the large ancestral castle of House Stark. As she gazed upon it more memories came to her head and swirled in her mind. She saw Jon mussing her hair and laughing at Robb, she saw her dad at the Godswood, her sister yelling at her for tracking mud in her room. She saw her mom telling Bran not to climb and saw him climb anyhow. She saw Rickon running with Shaggydog and Robb laugh at him when he would fall. She also saw herself. A twig of a girl frail but fierce with a rats nest for hair and a torn dirty dress. Next she saw Bran crippled on a bed with her mom beside him and she saw herself leave, leave her mom and her brothers never to see them again. Then she saw nothing, nothing but emptiness. _This place is not my home anymore. This place holds no love nor joy. Only sadness and ghosts._

She felt a tear form but she quickly got herself together and built up the wall around her heart that had been there for 8 years now, but that had been crumbling in the recent events. _Why did I even come here? What was I expecting to find? Family? Vengeance? I could find Sansa at Casterly Rock and vengeance else where. Why am I here?_ She became calm and emotionless as they approached the Winter Town and passed through the gates of Winterfell.

It was still in ruins as the guards had said. They had rebuilt much but not near enough. The walls surrounding the castle were fixed as well as the library and the Great Hall and the Great keep. The Godswood seemed fair enough. But there was still many small houses that lay in ashes and many towers that looked like the Broken Tower Bran loved to climb. _This is not my home._

The men dismounted and the commander came over to her. "I am gonna head to the Great Hall and have a word with the Lord. He may see you now or in a week I don't know. You won't be gettin this back til then." He held her pack and Needle up for her to see.He turned on his heel and walked to the Great Hall.

Edward made his way to her began untying the knots and then lifted her to the ground. As soon as she touched the ground pain shot through her body. She didn't grimace though she just made a face and stretched then walked around her horse a bit to work out the kinks in her back and legs. "I think the lords gon' let you go" Edward said as she walked. Arya looked back at him and quickly walked towards him "Who is this lord!?" She was done fishing for clues she needed to know. He looked at her in plain astonishment "Where have you been?" She never broke eye contact with him and said "That didn't answer my question" he looked at her then down at his feet.When he looked to her again he had built up enough courage to finally say "I don't gotta answer to the likes of you, I am at least a guard you're a...a no one." He turned and walked the opposite way. She seemed to have wounded his pride though she did not know how. _No one...you have no idea._

Some if the other guards moved closer to her as if they expected her to flee. She was far from dumb and knew she had no where to flee...yet.

Finally the commander came back and took her by the arm and started walking towards the hall. "The lord will see you now." As they made it to the steps she pulled away from his grip. "I can walk on my own thank you, been able since I was young" she snapped "You're still young" he grabbed her arm and kept walking pulling her along with him.

When they opened the great oak doors Arya felt more of her memories come to her. Of meals with her family. Of throwing food at her sister and her mom scolding her. When she continued to throw food her mom had Robb take her to her room, laughing all the while. Here, at this moment Winterfell felt like home again. As she looked to the raised platform where the lord and advisers are to be seated she did not see a familiar face. Not Maester Luwin nor Ser Rodrick, only strangers staring back at her. And the sense of home had vanished. The lords seat where her father used to sit was empty.

The commander looked to the seat and asked "Where is m'lord? He requested to see the prisoner for judgement." The new maester seemed to be younger then Maester Luwin, with gold hair and crystal eyes. The maester nodded and said "He had to speak with one of the builders and will be here in a moment. Until then sit and wait if you please." he gestured to the rows and rows of empty table seats below. they picked one close to the high table and sat.

Soon the sound of a door opening and closing broke the awkward silence. the Lord of Winterfell had his head down as he approached the high table. His black curly locks over his face. He wore a long Grey coat with fur lining like her father used to and bore the sigil of house Stark proud upon his chest and something else...a dragon of sorts, she had never seen them together before. He was tall and of muscular build but she couldn't make out his face yet.

When he took his seat and looked up to Arya and the commander, Aryas heart stopped. Time itself stopped. She stared at him in bewilderment. Though she saw everyone around her she only looked at him. Though age had changed him there was no mistaking those grey eyes and black curls, or the way he held himself. _Jon, My dear Jon, oh how I have missed you! But.... You're....dead..._

She had seen his mouth moving but didn't hear him, her thoughts making too much noise. The commander finally yanked her from her seat and whispered in her ear "He asked you a question." She quickly gathered her wits and said "Pardons m'lord I did not hear you."

Jon nodded and repeated his question "Why were you following my men?" She thought back to her previous answer. "I am a skilled builder m'lord and an orphan. A girl must eat and to eat a girl must work." she looked into his eyes begging him to recognize her...or begging him not to, she could not tell which she preferred. The commander spoke then "We have reason to suspect otherwise. She came in the armor she wears now and with castle forged steel" He brought forth Needle and presented it to Jon.

Jon took the blade and then looked at it for what seemed like years. Then he smiled. _Needle was Jons smile_ She had thought. He looked up from the blade and squinted at her then smiled again. A tear forming in his eye. "Arya?" he whispered in what seemed both pain and joy.

She stared at him never answering and showing no emotion though her heart was pounding so hard she thought for sure he could hear it. He stood and walked towards her. She took a step back each time he got closer. As her back hit the stone wall he stopped a few feet away. "Arya...its me Jon." He held his hand out for her to take it and she so badly wanted to. She wanted to hug him and tell him she missed him but something kept her rooted in her place an her voice silent.

_This is too much. I wasn't ready for this, I am not strong enough for this._

He put his hand down and gave her a look of hurt. She wanted to run into his arms and apologize but she stayed, her back against the wall. The commander stepped towards her and dropped to his knee and said "M'lady forgive my cruel treatment. I did not know." _M'lady?_ She managed a small sound, you would barely be able to call them words they were so quiet "Stop..."

The commander looked to her then to Jon and said "Pardon?" She took a deep breath ad stayed silent hoping they would all go away. Her thoughts were too much for her to bear and she could not provide any answers to the questions these people would ask, especially Jon. "Perhaps she is hungry. Poor thing has been on the road all day." the maester spoke up then. Jon looked to him and nodded then back to her. "Are you hungry?" he asked. She was starving actually she hadn't eaten since the Rabbit Nymeria got her the night before.

 _Nymeria!_ "I...I need to get something..." She turned and walked quickly to the door. Jon grabbed her arm and she stopped in her tracks. She looked up to meet his gaze, questions in his eyes. His eyes fell to her arm, to her wrist where among the many scars she had the rope burns. She turned and yanked her arm out of his grasp before he could ask and ran out the door. _I can't Jon, I can't_.

She heard the rushed footsteps following her but she continued forward. She felt safer and more comfortable around Nymeria, maybe she would make things easier for her. She ran out the gates and into the Northern woods, footsteps not far behind her. Arya shouted "Nymeria! To me Nymeria!"

The footsteps stopped abrutly behind her, she never so much as looked back. She knew it was jon she could feel it. Next she heard a lighter sort of footsteps coming from her right side. Trotting up came her beautiful Direwolf and the weight of the world lifted at the sight of her. She felt the stress being torn away from her, she knew Nymeria would never judge the woman she became. She once thought that of Jon, but she had changed more than she thought and Jon was supposed to be dead...And with him Arya had died too.

She scratched behind her ears and patted Nymerias head. When she turned around she saw Jon staring at her. She knew that in that moment if there was ever doubt that she wasn't Arya Stark, it was gone with the sight of the great wolf. "Please Arya," he paused and looked to Nymeria "And Nymeria, its cold and you must be starving. We have much to speak of. Come inside." He smiled at her, which sent another warm feeling through her but she hid that with the mask of cold emotion she wore so well. He was still questioning her with his eyes all the while. She didn't respond, only walked passed him with Nymeria at her heels towards the castle.

_I can't answer your questions, Jon. You will not like the answers. Can't you see I am not the innocent little girl I was?_

_Can't you see I have as many questions for you as you have for me?... I suppose I am the only one who realizes, some questions are better left unanswered._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I know a lot happened in this chapter sorry! So leave a comment telling me what ya think so far! It is my first fanfic so kudos are really appreciated. I actually am still not completely satisfied with the chapter but I couldn't quite put my finger on what I had to fix so I posted. I was wondering also what you all would think of a couple Jon POV chapters. But the next chapter won't be out for a while, still deciding what to do with it haha. Thank you for reading though!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't sure if I was going to continue this, but when I came here to type the next chapter I guess my previous self already did and forgot to post it? Now that I'm older I can honestly say I am not completely satisfied with this chapter or my writing style anymore. But I think anyone who is interested has waited long enough for this chapter that I somehow just had waiting here for no apparent reason? So here you go. It's a bit of Jons past and then a Jon perspective of the reunion in the previous chapter. 

**Jon**

The snow came down and tickled the back of his neck and melted against his body heat. He was damp all over his body from his body heat. Although it was a cold day, even in the North, heat was soaring through his veins.  


He missed this. The feeling of accomplishment and usefulness that hard work brought to him Jon. Ever since he became the lord of the North all he has had time for is meetings and paperwork. It was relaxing to work and let the hammer do the talking. It wasn't a sword though, he swung it like one, but it was  **something.**  Jon felt that ordering men to do something as massive as reconstructing Winterfell, he should contribute somehow. The maester and his aunt Daenerys both though it was too risky for him and that the best way to contribute was to do his duty. 

Jon took their advise for the first few months of his lordship but since then he works on the reconstruction weekly. It was calming really. It was the reason Jon survived the stress of his new role as Warden of the North.  _This lordship is the blessing I thought I would never get and the curse I never expected._ Being lord sometimes felt as if being the King of a cage. He had gotten everything he had ever wanted and finally had the power to search for his family but it was always too risky to travel or to work himself so he was trapped inside Winterfells secluded walls for the most part.

Sometimes Jon longed to go off by himself and hunt with Ghost freely once more. But he knew that was not to be allowed. He could go hunting with Ghost anytime he wanted but only in certain woods with a large group of guards. But Jon couldn't really blame anyone. He was at war with the Boltons and many thought Jons life was at risk. 

Maester Lucian made his way to Jon. Jon sat his hammer down and leaned his back against the wall. "Maester." Jon nodded. "My lord. I have brought important news." Maester Lucian bowed then came close to Jons ear and whispered "You said this was to be brought directly to you and only to you, my lord." The Maester stepped back and slid a hand down one long sleeve of his robe and began to pull out a scroll from inside. 

Jon placed a careful hand on his to stop him and then began to walk towards the great hall. The maester followed easily due to his youth. The maester was young no more than twenty and five. But had the wisdom of a man of sixty who has seen all of the harsh Winters of Westeros past.

Jon took his seat at the high table and gestured for the maester to seat himself by his right hand. "Tell me Maester Lucian, is it good news?" Jon could hear his heart pounding with anticipation and knew he could not sit here and be told what he was searching for was not found once more. Not again. Not after 6 months of searching with not hardly a word of Aryas name. He would not stand to hear that there was no word  and that he should forget the search until the reconstruction and the war has ended

"There is hope yet. They say that miracles do happen for the Wolf who flies" 

 _The Wolf who Flies..._ Jon had been called that originally by his aunt the night he was discovered to be part Targareyan. It had been a strange night for him all together. He remembered it as if it was just yesterday. 

Jon and Daenerys had just won the War of the Great Winter. It could be argued that Jon and his aunt had been the only reason Westeros survived the horrid White Walkers and the freezing Winter they were to bring, that Daenerys' dragons and Jons burning sword were the only things that stopped the nightmare from reaching the innocents beyond the Wall. 

As reward for Jons bravery Daenerys asked him to join her in Winterfell for a dinner in his honor. Originally she had asked him to join her in Kings Landing but he had insisted that was too far from his post at the Wall. Though Jon couldn't quite remember his last few days there before the attack on The Wall.

Jon spoke to few on there journey to his old home, he kept to himself as he always had. He did not approach the Queen not unless asked. _What Queen would talk to a Bastard? Why even have this dinner in my honor?_

On the second week of travel Jon could see the ruins that were Winterfell. He pushed his horse to a caner then to a fast gallop until he reached the gates of Winterfell. He got down from his horse and approached the gates. _It is colder than I remember._ At this time his Direwolf, Ghost, approached him sniffing the air. Jon patted him on the head and looked around anxiously, wondering if he should enter or wait for the rest of the Queens riders. 

Before Jon can make up his own mind his wolf walks through the open gates and Jon was forced to follow. As he entered he began to think of his family, of all the years he spent here. Of watching his brothers and sisters grow and laugh and play. Of Robb and him training together, and of Arya yearning from a window eyes locked on the sword play with amazement. He remembered when the king had come to Winterfell and he was no longer allowed to fight the prince's, because it was disrespectful to put a bastard among kings. So he and Arya watched from the window together. And he remembered leaving with Benjen, leaving his father and his sisters and brothers to never see them again. He wished Arya had been able to fight, then maybe he would have more hope that she has survived. But Jon had only heard word that Sansa was alive and well with the Imp at Casterly Rock, and though he was happy she lived ,he had wished so badly it was Arya he knew to be safe.

As Jon and Ghost walked the empty Square of Winterfell he heard a horse trot up from behind him. He turned around to discover the Queen herself upon a white horse. Her silver hair cascaded down her back, braids intertwining all the while. Her dress was of lilac silk fitted to her curved bodice, the lilac brought out her purple eyes. She was a rare beauty, exotic but controlled and tame. "We can not have our guest of honor galloping off can we?" She smiled a warm smile, one that almost lifted Jons heavy heart. 

"Apologies Your Grace, I have not been here in a long time. I was over eager to see what has become of my home." Jon responded with little emotion though he forced a smile. Daenerys stepped down from her horse and walked forward. "No one has, not many anyway. As you know after the war had ended and the Starks...remained scattered, the power of the North shifted to the Boltons. Roose refuses to reside at Winterfell until it is reconstructed. Until then The North is centered around the Dread Fort." The expression on her face told Jon her liking for the Boltons  was lacking.

"What about Sansa Stark..." Jon responded but the Queen interrupted him "Lannister you mean. One cannot hold the West and the North. That is too much power for one to hold." Daenerys smile was no longer to be seen, Sensing the Silence she continued, "I never got to see this Castle in its former glory. I have lost the chance to see many of Westeros beauty. All lost in the flame and destruction from the war, and I was never here to see it before hand. They say the North has mystical sort of beauty, magical even. Many say Winterfell was beautiful and strong when it was standing." She said looking around at the ash and rubble surrounding them, though some of the main building still stood.

As she glanced around she had a curiosity to her eyes, a certain wondrous look to them that reminded him of Aryas eyes as she watched the sword play from her window. She looked at him then "I would like you to show me."

Her words took Jon a back."Your Grace, what is there to show? What I loved about this castle is burned, dead and scattered. There is nothing to show"  As he spoke he knew he had originally came to this castle expecting to find the castle whole, with his family waiting for him inside. He expected Arya to run up to him and for them to say they missed each other at the exact same time, like they used to.

"The walls may have crumbled and the buildings my have fallen but you still have the memories, Jon. You know better then most what magic these walls contained." She began to walk towards him "Come. Walk with me. Tell me what these buildings used to be, who would be in them, and tell me of the memories you have of them. Tell me of the Old Gods and the Wildlings and the past lords. Of your family and of the magic of the North. In those memories is the true beauty of Winterfell, and that is something that can never be burned or scattered." She took his arm and lead him down the path directly in front of him.

Ghost followed at a distance behind them watching with observant eyes. _He is looking for his family as well, he is looking for the beauty of Winterfell._

Daenerys pointed to a crumbled building. He knew what she wanted from him. "It was our Armory. The Blacksmith was named Mikken, he was a proud and loyal man like most Northmen. But he was kind once you knew him. I remember going to him before I left for the Wall. I asked him to make a tiny sword, one the size a small girl could hold. I gave it to my sister. She loved swordplay though, she never participated and I wanted her to have something, something to let her know that even though I was gone I could still protect her. No other Blacksmith would have made my sister smile the way she did when I gave her that sword"

Daenerys squeezed his arm and smiled. Then she continued walking, all the while Jon kept envisioning Aryas face when he gave her Needle but the more he thought of it the farther the memory seemed to grow. _I hope she never had to use that sword._ Daenerys asked him of other places and he told her of the times he spent with Bran and Robb and how they practiced riding, he even told her of where he had found Ghost and the other wolves. Telling her these things made him feel more alone and at the same time he felt less isolated. The stories made Jon realize truly that the smell of dirt and ash was real, that the world where his family were Wardens of the North and Hands of the Kings was truly gone. But it felt wonderful to finally talk about it with someone, to acknowledge his family's past and to try and move on. Though he knew in his heart he would never give up on finding them, even if it is a corpse he finds he will not leave their fate unknown.

 Daenerys made her way to the Broken Tower and paused. She looked at it then at him and Ghost. "This is what we called the Broken Tower, Your Grace." he paused and looked at the ground below the high window. Daenerys smiled her warm smile again and this time it reminded Jon of Bran, the smile he had when he had first scaled this tower. 

"The Broken Tower you say? Accurate enough." He smiled at that, though his whole heart was not in it. Her purple eyes  twinkled with curiosity and bored into his with questions.  _why does she care so?_   "It was broken a long time ago. My brother was the only one to make any use of it. He would climb it daily and look from one end of the world to the other in one glance, or so he told me. Until one day...he was, i think he was pushed. Thrown from that window." Jon said pointing "To land into a deep sleep. He woke shortly after I began my watch at the wall but he lost the use of his legs." 

Daenerys looked to him then, sympathy plain on her face along side shock. She placed a delicate hand on his shoulder. "Jon, I am so sorry. But the fact that he survived, a miracle truly. Proof I would say in the Beauty and the strength of the North, it runs in your veins as much as your brothers." At that she glanced to his wolf and held a hand out to pet Ghost. 

She stood up and looked to Jon once more. "I heard Winterfell once had a wondrous Library, show me." Jon nodded and lead her towards the burnt library. Half of the books were burnt and the building no longer had a roof but the structure was still well supported and the other half of the books were safe. This time Daenerys did not look to Jon for answers but instead ran her thin delicate fingers across the spines of the many singed books. She picked one up and began to read. 

Jon had no idea what he was to do at this point so he stood there hands behind his back waiting to see where to take the Queen next. She looked up from her book then to see his face. "The history of the North is far richer than that of the South. Come look." She held out the book to him. As Jon stepped forward he tripped over a loose floor board and stumbled forward.

Daenerys steadied him and looked to the ground with cautious eyes. She furrowed her brows and stepped toward the loose board.  She bent down and loosened the board completely from its original position and threw it across the room. Jon looked over her shoulder to see the hidden compartment she was trying to uncover. "Allow me, Your Grace." 

She quickly moved aside for him. Jon pulled the floor boards easily from their place. Inside was a steel box hardly touched by the fire. Jon reached in and took the box. 

"Do you know what is inside?" Daenerys questioned. Jon stared hard at the box trying to remember if he had seen it before. But this box was as unfamiliar to Jon as it was to her. Jon shook his head and asked "May I open the box?" Daenerys gestured her hand to open it and So he did, there was no lock but it was tightly shut. Inside the box were letters, each sealed with the Stark sigil, unopened except one. 

Daenreys reached in and opened the previously opened letter. Her eyes flew across the page and only gathered more speed as she continued. She looked up at him, with a look he could not place. She reached in and cracked the seal on another and read even faster. She put the letters down and one tear fell down her cheek. "You are the song of ice and fire, the red priestess did not lie. You are of Winter and of fire. You are the Wolf who flies. You are my nephew, my family. Jon Snow." She handed him the letters a smile on her face all the while. 

Jon took the letters eagerly.  _What in the Seven Hells is she talking about?_ Jon was just Jon snow of Winterfell, the bastard that no one claimed and no one wanted, sent to the Wall when his family needed him most. He began the first letter:

_Dear brother,_

     _I know this is much to ask but I need you to promise me something. I need you to give me your word that if the war turns to Roberts favor that you will come find me. Ned I am trusting you and only you to do this for me. I am at the Tower of Joy. If Rhaegar is slain come to me brother, I will be in need of you. I need to know you will keep it safe. No matter the cost, you will do this for me. This may not be easy for you brother but if family is anything to you, you will do it all the same._

_Love,_

_Lyanna Stark_

The letter just lead to more questions and less answers and so Jon picked up the next letter and began reading it.

_Dear Jon,_

_You are a man grown now, and it is your name day. I believe it is time you know the truth of your mother, though you must not share this with anyone. I wish I could have done this in person but with all that is happening I think it best if you are to just know the truth of it and be done. Your mother held beauty of no comparison. She was strong, willful, and courageous. You are like her in more ways than you know. She had dark hair and grey eyes, with a long face. Her name was Lyanna Stark. She loved a man by the name of Rhaegar Targaryen. The stories may say your mother was raped but in the truth delivered by her own lips they were in love. When I arrived at the Tower of Joy your mother sat in a bed of blood. In that bed of blood was a baby boy crying and kicking, but Lyanna was too weak to be of comfort. When I saw her laying there he made me promise her, promise to take care of that baby boy. To keep it out of Roberts reach, for that child was half Targaryen. I thought the best way to do so was to forsake my honor for her own. I claimed the child my bastard, Jon Snow. I tried my best to love you as a son and raise you to be a man my sister would be proud to call her son. For hiding this from you for so long I am sorry but I am not sorry for protecting you, Jon. Though you were never truly mine, you made me proud to be your father._ _  
_

_Sincerely,_

_Eddard Stark_

Jons head was swirling. It was as if his whole life was a lie. A pointless lie. Either way he was a bastard, only difference was instead of Snow he was to be Rivers. His whole life he wanted to know who his mom was and he wanted to visit her, and the whole time he could have. He could have went to the crypts and left beautiful flowers for his mother. He could have asked Ned about what she was like as a child. But he was cheated out of that and those are stories he would never hear now. But had his Uncle not done what he did he would have been dead most likely, and he would have never heard them any how.

He was stuck between hating and loving Eddard. While he was fighting his emotions Daenerys stood staring at him. She came over and hugged him. Her arms enveloped him and her warmth spread through him. "It has been a long while since I have had family around." she whispered in his ear. And at that moment though he had barely known this woman, this queen, this aunt he knew she was all he had and he was all she had.  _It has been a long time for me too..._ _But I am the Wolf who Flies and even a flying wolf needs its pack, I must find mine._

And now he could. This had been the first real hope that Jon had received that any of the Stark family had lived. Jons heart was pounding with anticipation and hope. Lots of hope, which is what he had been lacking so much of late. "Maester this is amazing news!" Jon said rising from his seat and wiping the till existent sweat from his brow. "We must gather our best men and we shall leave for Essos on the morrow!" 

The maester had a look of disapproval on his face and so Jon retook his seat. "That would be ill advised my lord. You are needed here and the journey is a long one, across the Narrow Sea and we simply cannot spare the men and our lord. These are times of war I remind you..." Jon interrupted Maester Lucian "This is my sister we are talking about. A nine year old girl is how she left nine years ago and who can tell me the horror she had to endure. I simply cannot leave her to witness any more." 

Pity and sympathy was on the maesters face along side his disapproval. "Cousin, My lord, the girl is your cousin. And trust me when I say if she made it to age ten and eight by herself, she is capable of many things including making back home with fewer men and without our lord." Jon put both of his hands on the table and looked at the maester with anger. He knew the maester to be right but this was Arya they were talking about his little sis...cousin. "Tell the commander to get fifty of his best men, we leave at day light tomorrow." 

Jon began to walk away when the maester stood and slammed his hand so hard on the table Jon could swear the men outside heard. "No my Lord! You are needed here. Your people are afraid! We have just gotten out of a war and found ourselves in a new one without even a fully constructed wall to protect those we swore to keep safe. They are terrified and seek guidance. Only you the Warden of the North may provide this for them. How will they take it when their leader and best men ride of to some foreign place and leave them to fend for themselves against the Boltons. We will send twenty of the best men to Braavos for one moon and then they shall return. Agree my lord?"

Jons was burning with rage and embarrassment. He hated when the master spoke as if his father. Jon was a man grown and could make his own decisions. He so badly wanted to reply by saying that Arya needed him as much as the people of the North. She had been alone for so many years with no one there to protect her, He ad failed her and could not fail her again. But in his heart Jon knew he was right. The North needed him now more than ever, "Fine twenty but they stay for two moons in search of my...cousin." 

With that he walked out of the room and towards his quarters, it was getting late and he needed rest. He got so little of that ever since he had returned home, thoughts always running through his mind. He had hoped that this sign of his family would put him at ease, though he had wished so badly that his aunt was here to speak with him, her kind words always made him more comfortable. 

As he lie there in his feather bed Jon imagined what his cousin would look like now. And as his eyes drifted shut he felt Ghost's white fur next to him and with that he fell into a deep slumber. A slumber in which he dreamed of a wildly beautiful, strong and courageous women. One with dark hair and a long face and eyes that looked like smoke. 

Every night was the same he saw the same women as he slept practicing swords and as he would inch closer to the mysterious woman to ask her name she vanished into thin air and only a giant wolf would stand in her place, snarling and bearing her teeth. 

His work on the reconstruction continued without interruption and few issues from the Boltons. That is until Edward, a soldier for the Northern army Jon had taken a liking towards, came to him with new of a prisoner suspected to be a spy for the Boltons. "A spy? Where did you find this spy?" Edward looked at his feet then to Jons eyes. "We were heading back from the docks and she was following us." Jon remembered then that Edward had been a man sent to find Arya. "Did you find her, did you find Arya Stark?" Jon asked putting a hand on the young mans shoulder. He quickly shook his head and replied "The commander is awaiting your presence in the hall, for judgment upon the prisoner." 

Edward walked away from Jon then. As he walked away Jons heart was shattering into a thousand pieces along with his hope, the ope he had held onto for so long dissipating into nothing. _Maybe they were all right. Maybe she is truly gone forever._ Jon shook his hair to get rid of the snow and stalked over to the back door of the great hall. 

He opened the door and walked straight to the high table with not so much as a glance at the person in question. He truly was not in the mood for this but he will do his duty as always. Even if all he truly wanted was to be alone to finally accept and grieve his families disappearance.

As he took his seat he looked down to the commander and prisoner. The woman in question stared at him with large grey eyes, eyes that absorbed and observed every movement he was making. She was beautiful , thin but strong looking,  her hair tied in a braid allowed you to see her sharp cheekbones and thin face. Her face long and her hair dark she looked young but as you looked into her grey eyes you could see she held years of wisdom. Jon felt as if he knew her. But if he had seen such an exotic beauty before he knew he would have never forgotten it. 

Jon quickly regained his focus and asked her "Why were you following my men young lady?" She stared at him with those observant grey eyes and she bit her lip. The commander got close to her ear and whispered something Jon could not hear. The woman shook her head and quickly replied "Pardons m'lord I did not hear you."

Jon nodded and repeated himself "Why were you following my men?" She was quick to answer this time "I am a skilled builder m'lord and an orphan. A girl must eat and to eat a girl must work." Her eyes bored into his as if searching for something with in him. The commander stepped forward bringing a small sword telling Jon that it was castle forged and that there was no reason a builder would need such a thing but a spy would.

Jon took the blade from the commanders hands and held it in his own. He stared at the blade with astonishment. It was so small, fit for a little nine year old girl. He ran his finger along the edge and all the way to the point  _stick em' with the pointy end..._ he smiled at the blade. Then he looked up from the small sword to the young woman that stood before him. "Arya?" He whispered so that she might be the only one to hear. 

He stood from his seat and walked towards his family, **his** Arya. She backed away from him, again and again as he approached she stepped back. _Is she afraid?  "_ Arya...it's me Jon." his voice was pained and he was fighting back the urgent need he had to pick her up and hug her right then and there. He held his hand out instead to welcome her into his embrace but she stayed in her place, never twitching. She was acting afraid but she looked calm. Jon put his hand down and looked into her eyes. He used to be able to tell how she was feeling before ever she could. But now all he saw were eyes staring back at him. 

The commander stepped forward and dropped to his knee. "M'lady forgive my cruel treatment. I did not know." Arya made a sound that Jon could not recognize. All Jon could do was look at her, try and see what she was feeling, try and help her some how. But with all of his efforts he could not tell what she was feeling. He thought maybe she was afraid, but even as she stood her back to the stone wall she looked calm, composed and fearless. 

Maester Lucian then chimed in to break the silence. "Perhaps the girl is hungry. She has been on the road all day." Jon nodded and turned to her and asked "Are you hungry?" 

Her eyes darted across the room and she stuttered "I...I need to get something..."  Before Jon could say a word or make an effort to stop her she was running for the door. Jon looked across the room to his advisers but all of them held questions with in their eyes and no answers. With that he took off after Arya.

The cold air stung his cheek as he came out of the heavy doors and into the cold. The snow was thick on the ground and made keeping up with her a struggle. But he weighed through the snow all the same never losing sight of her. Suddenly she stopped in the middle of the forest outside of the city. He stops a few feet behind her watching intently and catching his breath. This woman that stood before him looked hardly a thing like the girl he knew. She ran from him when the sister he grew up with would have ran into his arms the second she laid eyes upon him. _Perhaps Arya just lost needle...or perhaps she sold it._

She called out "Nymeria! To me Nymeria!" and a few counts later a giant she wolf that may even outsize his own direwolf Ghost appeared from the deeps of the Winter. And with that wolf any and all of Jon's speculation dissipated. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of the great beast."Please Arya," he paused and looked to Nymeria "And Nymeria, its cold and you must be starving. We have much to speak of. Come inside." But all she did was stare coldly and blankly in his direction before she and her wolf walked back to the castle. Leaving him to walk after them feeling more isolated and cold then ever before.

_And so they both walked with more questions than they had answers and more emotions then they had words._

 


End file.
